imaginaughtsfandomcom-20200215-history
Light/Dark blade
The Blade of Light over Darkness (Or the Light/Dark Blade for short) is Goldas' main weapon up until Imaginaughts Alpha Part 3, where it was superseded by The Godkiller. The weapon was eventually broken into 10 pieces at the start of the war, only to be repaired with Corestone to become The GoldenLight Blade. Appearance Base Form As seen right, the blade is a large, Buster-Sword styled blade. It has a blue gem with a gold gem holder, leatherbound handle, and a massive white blade. There is a visible blue line on the blade where it opens up. on the inside it is mostly blue and cristaline, with two black "arms" which open it up. In Imaginaughts: New Generation it also has gold on the back bit, but was distroyed when Silvos was first created. Neos Form In its Neo (Neos) form, the gold gem holder disappears, to be held in place by a massive hand protector, which flows into the blade, and is in fact part of it. It is also slightly longer. Ultimate Form When Goldas got the Snowflake, he gained the ability, snowflake or not, to activate Ultimate Forms. In its ultimate form, it sheds its white metal covering to reveal a blue crystal blade, the only resemblance is the shape (Minus the Neos Form handguard), and the leather around the handle. Instead of the two black arms, the blade is suspended by magic alone, 8 pointed gems fix the two parts in place when not "opened", but revolve around the empty space and aid the blade in its attacks. Uses The blade can "open up" and absorb Darkness (Or light), convert that to pure energy, then release it in a single blast that resembles a shockwave. In its Neo form, that shockwave is a single beam of light. When it becomes its ultimate form, the gems around its midpoint each fire their own beams as well as the main beam. Use in Black Hole Rebellion In Black Hole Rebellion, the blade has been revealed to stop a race of creatures of darkness swallowing imaginary universes. (See the page on Twin Swords Saga for more info) Trivia *It is rumored that there are 666 of these blades scattered throughout univerces and dimensions. There are approximately 15 of these blades per dimension. Thus proving the earlier statement correct. *It is unknown if it is powered by Light or Dark energy. Goldas has hinted that it uses both *It is possible that the blade uses a tiny bit of Blue Energy magic. The blade is shown to have glowing blue sections which unfortunately cannot be seen in this black and white scan of the picture. *It could be loosely based off the Light-Saber, in the series 'Star Wars' created by George Lucas in which the handle could open up to show the source of power. This was not Golden Flame0 had in mind when designing the blade, however. it is also based off Cloud Strife's Buster Sword, mainly in length and appearance. *In its Neo form, the crystal can not be removed, and if a bigger crystal is in the blade, it can not be neo-form converted. Non-Cannon Jokes *This is the weapon the Lord of Sni used to free the Snivite people from their prison in an alternate dimension. *This weapon was used by the Dovahkiin during the Dread Siege of Draconite. However, he buried it in the throat of a dragon and shouted "This is Sparta!", thus losing the 'magnificent' weapon. *It is known that 002HSV used the blade as a transmorgified steering wheel during his Gymkhana races in GT5. Thus the race was epic fail. *The blade was known as Wuuufrad, a battle axe of mighty power in the realm of Valhalla, being used to defeat the 501 by Ysgromori of the Allies. *The blade travelled through the fracture in time on the 12th Pilgrimage to Terra Alpha, amid Cpt. Rayler's supplies in 2152. *It is rumoured that Bare Frys used the blade as a hunting knife and herricopter blade during his trek through Araska in 2011. *It is said that a form of this weapon appeared in the hands of Dorvo, who was once the bodyguard to an empress and used this weapon to wreak vengeance upon those who framed him for her murder *Close examination of old footage of Jimi Hendrix has revealed that he used this weapon in the form of an electric guitar to stun audiences during his 1973 tour. *Sydney Water Co. has asked for their preused water filter back, despite the many modifications to make it have a swordlike appearance and the score of LED lights placed on the surface. *It has been discovered by historians that this is the blade of the ax used at The Battle Of Stamford Bridge by the Viking who held the bridge for well over 12 hours of fighting. Used in the hands of a master ax-wielder, this blade almost won the escaping Vikings the time they needed to retreat, sadly the wielder of this awesome power was cut down arrogantly by an English soldier, who floated underneath the bridge on a wooden barrell and stabbed the nameless Viking with a pike from underneath the bridge. Quotes "What does this weapon use?" "Heh, its called the light/dark blade for a reason." ''-George and Goldas (respectively) talking about the energy source in the light/dark blade.'' "I like this sword. Its like a big water filter, but instead of removing impurities, it adds energy" ''- Goldas attempting to compare the Light/Dark blade to a filter.'' "So.....you can detach the crystal?" ''- Goldas being confused in Black Hole Rebellion'' ''"Goldas i really hate that sword it actual hurt's when it hits me" ''"Well its what i was trying to do with it.. it's not personal or anything i'm just doing my job and with all the dark energy its absorbing there many be a very big explosion soon" - Goldas and Raven fighting in a different dimension Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Swords Category:Major Swords